Field of the Invention
The technical features of this document relate to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method for processing data and performing a location area update procedure in a wireless network comprising different radio access networks.
Related Art
The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) which is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is introduced as 3GPP Release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) for a downlink, and uses single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) for an uplink, and adopts multiple input multiple output (MIMO) with up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), which is a major enhancement to the 3GPP LTE.
3GPP LTE technology supports packet based services associated with a packet switched domain (PS-domain) only, however 3GPP does specify fallback for circuit switched services associated with a circuit switched domain (CS-domain) as well. In LTE architecture, the CS-fallback in an Evolved Packet System (EPS) enables the provisioning of voice and traditional CS-domain services. To provide these services, LTE may reuse CS infrastructure when the UE is served by LTE.